


Анорексия

by Loftr



Category: German Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anorexia, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Реабилитационный центр «Вальгалла» открывает свои двери тем, от кого отказались все.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Анорексия

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2018 году.

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Мистер Одинсон, это бесполезно. Он уже как три месяца не реагирует ни на что и почти не ест. Это тот случай, который не даст положительных результатов.  
— Вы хоть понимаете, что вас прекрасно слышат, мистер Фьюри? Как вы можете называть себя компетентным врачом, если позволяете себе ставить крест на том, кто имеет все возможности снова начать полноценную жизнь?!  
— Мистер Одинсон…

Он не слушает этого напыщенного индюка, который считает себя психотерапевтом с более, чем двадцатилетней практикой. Ещё и является главным во всей этой больнице, которая еле-еле дышит. Конечно, у Тора не было столь многолетней практики, как у Фьюри, конечно, должен послушать более компетентного, квалифицированного психиатра, однако у него были деньги, у него был свой собственный реабилитационный центр, были хорошие связи благодаря фамилии, благодаря деньгам, которые перешли к нему по наследству. И, конечно же, Одинсон не был дураком, не купил свой диплом психотерапевта.

Реабилитационный центр «Вальгалла» открывал свои двери для всех, от кого отказывались врачи, на ком ставили крест. Тор выкупил старое здание десять лет назад, ещё будучи студентом, нанял строителей, чтобы улучшили, перестроили, достроили и сделали пригодным для жизни. Он вложил в своё детище всю свою душу, чтобы обездоленные чувствовали себя, как дома, чтобы выздоравливали куда быстрее или уходили с этого мира счастливыми, обретая друзей, семью.

Про этот случай Одинсон узнал вчера вечером. Шесть часов и тринадцать минут, он сидел за своим столом в не особо удобном кресле, от которого после неприятно ныл копчик. Фандрал залетел в кабинет так, как будто Джеймс Барнс снова сумел сбежать, представляя, как будто за ним охотится какая-то тайная организация, желая отрезать руку и поставить новый протез. Многие врачи отказывались от такого пациента, ведь даже не все таблетки действовали на столь буйного человека. И Стив Роджерс, беспокоясь о своём друге, понимая, что, возможно, это будет последний шанс для его спасения, решил обратиться к Тору. И вот, Фандрал, весь запыхавшийся, упал в кресло для гостей напротив стола и протянул лист с напечатанной на нём информацией. Человек, двадцать три года… почти что ребёнок, а уже пережил изнасилование матери на собственных глазах и жестокое убийство двоих родителей. Последствия слишком велики, чтобы кто-то мог вытянуть его обратно в реальный мир.

За вечер Тор разузнал всю информацию, которую возможно было найти в сети, а на утро созвонился с опекуном того, кто в скором времени станет ещё одним пациентом «Вальгаллы», которому будет самолично помогать, как и всем остальным. К приятному удивлению, Энтони Старк дал полное согласие, объясняя это тем, что над его другом издеваются и совершенно не лечат. Этого не может быть — так сказал Тор; его дело ведёт сам Фьюри — повторял Одинсон. Но то, что он видит сейчас…

Кожа, что облепила кости, тёмные мешки под глазами, взгляд, как будто перед ним усталый дед лет восьмидесяти, что не хочет более жить, бесцветные губы, отчего кажется, что их вовсе нет. Мумия, просто настоящая мумия, к которой страшно прикоснуться, чтобы ненароком не сломать выпирающие острые косточки. Бросив недовольный взгляд на Фьюри, Тор садится на корточки перед инвалидным креслом, в котором разместилась сломанная кукла безумного мастера. Острые колени выглядели дистрофично под толстым слоем пледа, длинные пальцы, словно это был пианист, лежали на цепкой ткани, совершенно не шевелясь, а белая медицинская рубаха делала кожу более серой, как будто действительно пред ним находился живой мертвец, что по ошибке дышал и изредка моргал.  
— Локи, — негромко, чтобы не испугать, зовёт Тор и накрывает своей ладонью ледяные пальцы, — ты слышишь меня?  
— Не пытайтесь, мистер Одинсон, мистер Лафейсон ещё ни разу за последние три месяца не отреагировал ни на что, — повторяет Фьюри.  
— И по чьей это вине, м? — более гневно, чем нужно было, спрашивает Тор. — Вы экспериментировали с запрещённым седативным на том, у кого депрессия! Вы давали ему те средства, которые ещё не прошли клинические эксперименты, и скрывали это от его опекуна! А потом ещё говорите, что нормально при его состоянии не есть, нормально, что он потерял тридцать семь килограмм… Хорошо, что не живём в двадцатом веке, когда была популярна электрическая терапия с лоботомией.  
— Я подам на вас в суд за клевету, — сразу же ощетинился Фьюри.  
— Это я подам на вас в суд за то, что вы скрывали от меня настоящее лечение Локи, — раздаётся от двери.

Получив с утра звонок от довольно известного Одинсона, Энтони понял, что его надули. Высасывали его деньги, деньги его друга детства за мифическое лечение, испытывая на нём то, что не было даже утверждено другими врачами, наполняя его пустыми обещаниями. Старк подходит к Локи и кладёт руку ему на плечо, легко, боясь навредить, сжимая.  
— Хэй, я пришёл сегодня даже раньше, — парень моргает и Тони кажется, что это своеобразный ответ. — Прости, что я не знал, что они творят здесь с тобой. Но… Это Тор Одинсон, он действительно тебе поможет, вылечит тебя.  
— У вас нет никаких доказательств, — твёрдо произносит Фьюри.  
— Ради Бога, заткнись уже, — выплёвывает Старк и кивает своему охраннику, что мялся у порога, чтобы он принялся собирать вещи Лафейсона. — Радуйся, что я не просто решил подловить тебя после работы в каком-то безлюдном месте.

Тор не сводит изучающего взгляда с Локи, который определённо их слышит, но из-за сильных препаратов, из-за истощения, из-за того, что его банально не кормили, ведь медсёстрам было просто лень приходить три раза в день и уговаривать поесть, открыть рот, прожевать, и после проглотить, не может ничего сказать или как-то отреагировать. Хрупкий, слишком худой, потемневшие от боли и обречённости глаза, но всё равно была видна та былая красота, которая, наверно, раньше сводила не одну девушку с ума. Жизнь слишком коварна, но Одинсон уже пообещал, что вытянет из этого состояния Локи.

Транспортировать столь ослабленное тело было опасно даже в машине скорой помощи, однако Одинсон взял на себя такую ответственность даже тогда, когда Энтони Старк изъявил желание подписать бумаги о том, что всё, что случится — его ответственность и Тор не виноват ни в чём. Глупость потому, что Лафейсон будет уже через год самим собой, через год уже упорхнёт из «Вальгаллы», а эта транспортировка только укрепит его состояние.

Пятиэтажное здание, которое расположилось на купленной земле буквой «П», возвышалось мягкой радостной желтизной и нравилось абсолютно всем: работающим — современная аппаратура, пациентам — домашний уют, который создавался цветными комнатами, разрешениями клеить постеры на стены, мягкостью кроватей, красивыми видами из окна. Сотрудники «Вальгаллы» в работе с пациентами были мягкими, спокойными, даже любили каждого по-своему, а про личную жизнь, вне работы, Тор не интересовался никогда, лишь бы не было судимости.

Поселение Локи прошло быстро, спокойно, как и его полное обследование, которое, благо, не показало ничего ужасного. Пока Сигюн размещала Лафейсона в палате, Тор улаживал все детали со Старком, который теперь с сомнением читал договор и слушал его. Да, мужчина прекрасно понимал это сомнение, если бы такое произошло с кем-то из его близких, то относился бы так же… «Будьте уверены, через восемь месяцев мистер Лафейсон снова будет таким же жизнерадостным, каким вы его запомнили», — обещание, которое не нарушит.

Полчаса, как Энтони Старк покинул его кабинет и Тор заполнял необходимый бланк, как и карточку на имя Локи. Видя его фотографии, сделанные ещё год назад, Одинсон со всем эстетическим расстройством смотрел на снимок, что был сделан сегодня. Весёлый, жизнерадостный, красивый, словно сошёл с картины, враз стал мумией, которая пролежала в земле не один год. Если бы встретил в прошлом этого парня, то, по любому, не прошёл мимо, да никто бы не прошёл мимо.

Короткий стук в дверь отвлекает от экрана компьютера, и Тор подымает голову, смотря на золотоволосую Сигюн. Красавица, такой не работать в этом месте, не просить комнату здесь, чтобы пожить, но судьба не всегда прекрасная. Будучи на восьмом месяце беременности, её избил муж, жестоко, настолько, что лицо собирали обратно по кусочкам, что вышло очень прекрасно, ни единого шрама. Как и нет ребёнка. Выкидыш. Кровавая лужа между ног, преждевременные роды и муж, который не вызвал скорую, когда его ребёнок выходил уже мёртвым. Сломанная психика, однако Сигюн не ушла в свой мир, а отдала всю себя тем, кто страдает хуже, чем она.  
— Что-то с Локи? — в голосе Одинсона появляется беспокойство.  
— Мистер Лафейсон стабилен, просто он совершенно не реагирует на попытки его покормить.  
— Ты разговаривала с ним?  
— Конечно, как вы и учили меня. Мягко, не давить, вывести его на одну параллель со мной, заинтересовать, но мистер Лафейсон… он просто не слышит. А ставить капельницу…  
— И без этого у него уже все руки синие от игл, — перебивает Тор девушку и поднимается на ноги, ставя на блокировку компьютер. — Ты оставила обед?  
— Да. Лёгкий бульон.

Кивнув головой, Тор пропускает Сигюн первой и закрывает кабинет. Что же, поговорит он, попробует уговорить поесть, ведь по-другому… нет, не будет ставить капельницу тому, кто может нормально глотать. Отправив Сигюн на обед, чтобы она отдохнула, Одинсон застёгивает белоснежный халат и останавливается напротив двери в палату нового пациента. Не врываться же, это человек, пусть и с анорексией, с затянувшейся депрессией и простой апатией, а не с той вялотекущей шизофренией, что ему написал Фьюри. Да даже если бы и была шизофрения, что с того? Это че-ло-век!

Одинсон постучал в дверь и, подождав ровно пять секунд, чтобы дать ощущение того, что они не решают за Локи, заходит с улыбкой в палату. Мягко-зелёные стены, довольно широкая кровать, небольшой стол и «худой» шкаф. Полное отсутствие зеркал — просьба Старка, с которой Тор согласился сразу же, ведь не стоит сейчас Лафейсону видеть себя не в лучшем состоянии.  
— Мне тут пожаловались, что ты очень капризный молодой человек, — с долей веселья произносит Тор и, поставив стул напротив кресла Локи, садится на него. — Ты же ещё совершенно не попробовал бульон, а Вольштагг, наш повар, всегда вкусно готовит, — мужчина берёт глубокую тарелку со стола и помешивает бульон ложкой. — Совсем не горячий, вкусно пахнет, — Тор подымает взгляд на Локи, который смотрел ему куда-то в грудь. — Не нравится белый халат? Честно, меня тоже тошнит от них, но так нужно, — наигранно тяжело вздохнув, психотерапевт ставит тарелку обратно на стол и снимает с себя халат, вешая на спинку стула. — Так-то лучше, правда? А теперь, давай поедим, Локи, — он набирает на ложку бульон и, подув, чтобы не было столь горячо, подносит её к губам парня. — Давай, тебе нужны силы.

Секунды проходят в полной тишине, которая разрушалась лишь тихим постукиванием за окном. Расширение «Вальгаллы», ведь уж слишком много, как оказалось, людей во всех Штатах, на которых даже врачи поставили крест. Тор поджимает губы, когда Локи совершенно не реагирует на ложку у самих губ, и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Может, пахнет не очень, — тихо, скорей самому себе, произносит Одинсон и подносит ложку к своему носу, принюхиваясь. — Да нет, как и всегда, — врач отправляет в рот ложку и проглатывает солоноватую жидкость, что отдаёт курицей на языке. — И съедобно, не просто вода, — помешав бульон, он снова набирает его на ложку и подносит к губам Локи. — Давай, это, конечно, не фуа гра с чёрной икрой, но тебе нужно начинать с самого малого.

Тор внимательно наблюдает за глазами Лафейсона, которые слишком лениво сошли с его груди на ложку. Есть отклик — это столь сильно греет внутри тот цветок надежды, который появляется всегда, когда появляется связь между пациентом и врачом. Тонкие бесцветные губы слабо дёргаются и, словно не желая, приоткрываются, позволяя себя покормить.  
— Вот молодец, — сразу же подбадривает начинания парня Тор и набирает ещё одну ложку бульона. — Конечно, тебе сейчас нужны пюре, а не это, но, к сожалению, мы не успели приготовить тебе то, что прописала мисс Фостер. Но уже на ужин у тебя будут различные пюре из фруктов.

Он говорил, много говорил так, словно перед ним сидит семилетний ребёнок, но это помогает. Взгляд потускневших изумрудных глаз становится более осмысленным, как будто Локи пробуждался, скидывал с себя корку льда, что сковывала все его человеческие чувства. Возможно, процесс выздоровления пойдёт быстрее, ведь, кажется, Лафейсону уже самому надоело быть в таком ослабленном состоянии… Или эффект от таблеток медленно сходит на нет.

Десять ложек, на одиннадцатой Локи опускает голову вниз и глубоко, судорожно вдыхает. Хрип. Хрип, когда делает этот вдох, который непонятно с чего расстраивает Тора.  
— Хороший мальчик, съел даже больше, чем я ожидал, — хвалит пациента Одинсон и ставит на стол тарелку. — Что же, со мной поделились информацией, что ты так же ленишься ходить, предпочитая массаж. Но это же глупо, понимаешь?

Естественно, ответа не следует, никакого ответа не следует, и взгляд снова становится опустевшим. Но он и так уже сделал столь сильный рывок, несколько минут понимал происходящее вокруг и доверился. Это именно доверие, особенно при таком хрупком состоянии.  
— Я не сделаю ничего плохого и болезненного для тебя.

Тор подымается на ноги, чтобы подвезти инвалидную коляску к кровати, и медленно, не пугая, стягивает плед с острых коленей. Одинсон предупреждает парня, что сейчас пересадит его на кровать, и подхватывает на руки лёгкое, как пушинку, тело. Удивительно, как до сих пор живым остался, тем более с теми неизвестными препаратами, что ему насильно давали. Тор кладёт ледяную мумию на кровать и медленно, аккуратно сгибает хрупкие ноги в коленях. Словно две тоненькие палки, сухие тростинки, которые, кажется, сломаются, если лишний раз прикоснуться к ним.

Одинсон кладёт руку под колено, ощущая каждую опасно натянутую связку, вторую — сверху, чтобы, в случае чего, удержать. В «Вальгалле» лишь только один раз был пациент с анорексией и, к сожалению, Тор не смог присутствовать при её лечении, однако, когда милая Наташа выписывалась после полугода пребывания в реабилитационном центре, девушка так благодарила его, что даже сделала подарок. Редкий меч, один из двадцати, которые вообще существуют в мире… он не смог отказаться со своей страстью к оружию. Тор слабо массирует ногу Локи, трёт холодную кожу, пытаясь её согреть, спускается вниз на икроножную мышцу, которой почти не осталось. Он чувствует все кости, чувствует все выпячивания связок, которые перекатываются под пальцами, но Лафейсон никак не реагирует на это. На эти прикосновения, что должны хоть что-то вызывать, даже простую нервную реакцию. Но стоит перейти на вторую ногу, как скудные остатки мышц напрягаются, связки натягиваются сильнее и, кажется, даже дыхание парня сбивается, становясь более шумным.  
— Больно? — Тор сразу же останавливается и подымает взгляд на Локи, который всё так же пустым взглядом смотрит в потолок.

Наверно, не больно, ведь даже в таком состоянии ему бы как-то показали это. Возможно, просто щекотно. Массирование становится более поверхностным, чтобы не причинять неудобства. Тор мог поклясться, что Лафейсону это нравилось, определённо нравилось, ведь дыхание, которое было до этого глубоким, медленным, спокойным, стало более быстрым и поверхностным.

Радовало, что пролежней не было — хоть что-то Фьюри додумался вести нормально и следил за этим. Одинсон, объяснив своему пациенту, что требуется, бережно переворачивает Локи на бок и развязывает шнурки на его спине, освобождая края просторной медицинской рубахи. Острые наконечники перьев трогательно бы смотрелись на линии позвоночника, если бы кожа столь сильно не обтягивала кости. Отвращение — вполне закономерное чувство, которое возникает при первом же взгляде на эти кости, на этого человека, но Тор вовсе позабыл эту разновидной эмоций к своим пациентам. Пальцы проходят по позвононкам, растирают кожу, спускаясь с хрупких крыльев лопаток на поясницу.  
— Это подарок, так сказать, к новоселью, — говорит Одинсон, завязывая шнурки рубахи обратно на бантики. — Вот завтра ты не отвертишься и будешь сам ходить.

Клятвенное заверение, которое слышится в сказанном, и Тор так же аккуратно переворачивает Локи на спину, укрывает его и подворачивает края одеяла под худое тело, чтобы не сбилось в ногах или не упало.  
— Попробуй заснуть, — Одинсон кладёт руку на щеку парня, ощущая лишь холод и остроту скул. — До ужина тебя никто не потревожит, постарайся отдохнуть, прийти в себя. Здесь тебе все хотят помочь, я желаю тебе помочь, но, ты и сам это понимаешь, от тебя требуется хоть немного открыться, чтобы мы поговорили, — Тор не сдерживает улыбки, когда Лафейсон закрывает глаза. — Вот молодец. Как только ты проснёшься — придёт Сигюн и поможет тебе вымыться и поесть. Можешь просить у неё всё, что тебе хочется, и мы сразу же принесём тебе это.

Тор отходит назад к стулу, снимая со спинки свой халат, который перекидывает через руку, и забирает тарелку с бульоном. Шуршание с кровати привлекает внимание и Одинсон с приятным удивлением смотрит на то, как Локи, повозившись, всё же переворачивается через долгие минуты на бок. Сам. Как сам и натягивает одеяло выше. Всё ведь может, просто действительно ленится или не видел раньше смысла в том, чтобы двигаться. Ничего, он сам займётся его лечением.

В следующий раз Тор встречает своего пациента в девять утра, когда вновь заходит к нему в палату. Сигюн как раз докормила Локи рисом с отварной курицей, отчего в голове врача мелькает, что сам он на завтрак запихнулся двумя пересушенными тостами с горьким кофе. Надо тостер новый купить или попробовать замачивать хлеб в молоке и после выдерживать в духовке.

Сигюн восторженно рассказывает о том, насколько покладистый Локи, рассказывает о том, что он даже сам держал руки поднятыми, когда она его обмывала, и с желанием ел ужин. Правда, завтрак растянулся на целый час, ведь жевать даже небольшие кусочки курицы было проблематично. Отвык, но есть хотел. Каким бы не был диагноз на психологической основе, но организм всё равно возьмёт своё, чтобы выжить.

Тор улыбается парню, пусть тот так же смотрел в одну точку, и подходит к нему ближе, смотря на то, как Сигюн мягко вытирает его губы.  
— Мистер… — девушка осматривает своего начальника. — Мистер Одинсон, вы же сами знаете, что в таких учреждениях обязательно носить халат.  
— Локи не нравятся халаты.  
— Я… почему вы мне не сказали?

Одинсон лишь пожимает плечами. Почему не сказал? Забыл… или специально умолчал. И вообще, это его дело, что говорить, а что нет. Он ждёт, когда Сигюн заберёт поднос с пустыми тарелками и, попрощавшись, выйдет, чтобы сесть на корточки перед пациентом. За день что-то изменилось? Маловероятно, очень, но Тор хотел увидеть изменения уже сейчас.  
— Ну что, попробуем встать?

Ответа, естественно, нет, на что Тор не реагирует. У него много пациентов было, которые откусывали себе язык, которые с рождения не могли говорить, которые замыкались в себе или назло своим «врагам» не желали ничего не говорить. Что-то сказав, что, на удивление, не откладывается в памяти, Одинсон медленно, чтобы не испугать, забирает плед в крупные квадратики всех оттенков коричневого.

Подняться на ноги после многодневного положения «лежу-сижу» куда тяжелее, чем кажется на словах, но ходить — обыденность человека, стандарты жизненного бытия, без которых уж точно никак не просуществовать даже одного дня. Это заложено с самого первого дня появления жизни в мире — инстинкт самосохранения при попытке убежать на своих конечностях от опасности. Из живого бульона, из космоса, бог-творец… это не важно! Важно лишь то, что, если у человека есть ноги, значит, ими нужно пользоваться по назначению.

Одинсон кладёт руки на бока Локи, несильно сжимает, чтобы не оставить синяки на столь хрупком теле, и тянет вверх. Ожидал, что будет сопротивление, ожидал хоть какой-то реакции, пусть даже просто физиологической, но парень просто виснет на его руках. Ноги согнуты в коленях, опущенная голова вниз, ровное, почти не ощущаемое дыхание. Как будто новорожденный оленёнок, который впервые пытается встать на ноги, которые чересчур длинные, тонкие, и совершенно не слушаются его.  
— Ну, Локи, это же совсем не дело. Попробуй, для начала, выровнять ноги, не висни на мне, я тебя удержу, — но ничего не происходит и создаётся впечатление, что пробить стену обычным зелёным горошком куда продуктивней. — Давай представим, что вокруг нас вода. Океан. И мы стоим на слишком хрупкой пластине из дерева. Знаешь, такие, как крышка какого-то ящика? И вот, мы стоим на этой конструкции, которая начинает тонуть из-за того, что нет определённого баланса, который достигается за счёт двух людей, которые стоят на двух противоположных концах. Но так как я держу тебя, то вся масса лишь на одном конце, и из-за этого мы идём ко дну.

Неужели не подействует? Сейчас Локи более похож на ребёнка, вернее, он и есть ребёнок, который вышел на поверхность, защищая настоящего себя. Но к этому ребёнку была приклеена маска холода, маска апатии и безразличия ко всему, что ухудшало положение. И эта игра, почти игра, вызвана для того, чтобы пробудить как раз ребёнка, с которым будет проще договориться.  
— Ничего, не всё с первого раза, но я, обещаю, поставлю тебя на ноги, верну тебе все краски жизни, — воодушевлённо произносит Тор и бережно сажает Лафейсона обратно.

Неделя проходит быстро. Тор Одинсон, глава реабилитационного центра «Вальгалла», метался между документацией в собственном кабинете, пребываниями часами рядом с Локи, пытаясь вывести его на здравую беседу, пытаясь вытянуть из него хоть какое-то слово, и своей квартирой, где проживал в день часов шесть. Мало спит, непонятно как ест… сам начнёт такими темпами превращаться в Лафейсона. И, кажется, пора уже подстричься, а то волосы щекочут шею сзади. За эту неделю Тор даже как-то привязался к безмолвному, упёртому пациенту, который так хорошо слушал его! Но ничего не говорил взамен. Локи казался каким-то котёнком… молодым подростком-котом, который прибился к его двери весь мокрый и тощий. Чёрный кот — проклятье для всех, поэтому каждый и норовил ударить, оттолкнуть, но не он.

Сегодня был день «открытых дверей», как называл про себя это Тор. Дозволялись приезды родственников, друзей пациентов, их присутствие аж до отбоя, если пожелают. Почему продлил время? Потому что так больные, видя то, чем могли жить, быстрее тянутся к выздоровлению. Привычно зайдя после завтрака к Лафейсону, Тор поправляет плед, чтобы скрыть ноги. За неделю Локи, конечно же, не изменился особо сильно, только появился здоровый румянец на уже не столь сильно впалых щеках. Он не переставал рассказывать о жизни в центре, рассказывать о своей жизни, о всех пациентах, которые уже давно вернулись к своей привычной жизни без заметных признаков болезни. Тор не считал, что невозможно вылечить того, у кого серьёзный диагноз. Да, бывают такие случаи, но… даже шизофреник может жить полноценной жизнью, если показать, как это делать.

Спустившись в зал для встреч, Одинсон петляет между пациентами с инвалидной коляской. Старка ещё не было (они обозначили место встречи с опекуном Локи вчера вечером), и Тор неспешно подвозит Лафейсона к фортепиано, на котором редко играли. Хоть какими бы не были переживания рабочих, что больные будут постоянно брынчать, вызывая раздражения у всех, пробуждая агрессию, оно не закрывалось на замок.  
— Твой друг, Энтони, сказал, что ты раньше любил играть на таком, — Тор садится на лавочку у музыкального инструмента и разворачивает Локи лицом ко входу. — Я бы послушал…

Сегодня было чрезвычайно много посетителей к своим друзьям, родственникам, довольно громкие голоса, смех, веселье у каждого, только Локи всё такой же безразличный. Тор, заметив вошедшую фигуру, машет рукой Старку, который на ходу прячет солнцезащитные очки в карман пиджака. Одинсон бы ни за что не сказал, что такой человек может о ком-то беспокоиться, может переживать и заботиться, кроме как о себе, если бы не говорил с ним и не видел едва заметный огонёк боли, огонёк соучастия в глазах, что мастерски скрывалось, стоит только увидеть Локи или зайти разговору о нём.  
— Я думал, что вы уж не придёте, Энтони, — Тор пожимает протянутую руку.  
— Чтобы я и не явился к моему лучшему другу? — фальшивая улыбка врачу и Старк садится на корточки перед Лафейсоном. — Да ты просто замечательно выглядишь! Уже и щёки появились и не такой холодный, — Тони накрывает руку друга своей, несильно сжимая. — Вы волшебник, мистер Одинсон.  
— Изменения ещё не…  
— Перестаньте. Вы уже сделали столько, чего в прошлом заведении за месяцы не делали. Ведь так, Локи? Ты же лучше себя чувствуешь? — в ответ молчание, но Тони ободряюще улыбается парню. — Ничего, сейчас выйдем погулять, а ты мне расскажешь всё-всё, что произошло за эту неделю. Можно же на улицу? — он подымает взгляд на Одинсона.  
— Обязательно. Только в два часа обед.

Сегодня погода радовала солнцем и мягким теплом. Конец мая выдался на удивление приветливым и не знойно-жарким, как обычно бывает в эту пору времени. Тони неспешно толкает коляску, рассказывая о том, что скоро состоится суд над Фьюри и его больницей, что семейная компания Лафейсонов, «Йотунхейм», под его началом открыла новый филиал в Нью-Мексико.

Вести монолог было сложно и как-то непривычно для Старка, который привык всегда получать в ответ какие-то слова или отклик. Десять минут разговора с его стороны, и он просто закусывает щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не выдохнуть чересчур громко от разочарования. Если честно, то… Тони не надеялся, что Локи поправится и снова будет таким же хитрожопым пронырой, которая всегда радовалась жизни, хоть и строил из себя взрослого, состоявшегося мужчину лет пятидесяти, у которого была своя нефтяная вышка.

Остановившись у скамьи, Тони садится на неё и вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет, которые в последнее время стали уж слишком постоянно мелькать у него в жизни. С такими нервотрёпками сам скоро будет лежать здесь. Вздохнув, Старк бросает взгляд на Локи и, так и не достав сигарету, прячет пачку обратно в карман, нервным движением поправляя съехавшие на кончик носа очки. Вряд ли его погладят по голове, если он закурит здесь.  
— Джеймс!

Старк подымает голову, словно это позвали его, и удивлённо смотрит на стремительно бежавшего в их сторону бородатого мужчину в такой же рубашке, что была и на Локи. Разве бомжей тоже принимают сюда? Тони предусмотрительно подымается на ноги, закрывая собой друга, но мужчина, словно не видит его вообще, обходит и пару раз хлопает Локи по плечу.  
— Эй! — Старк хватает наглеца за руку, который как-то рвано поворачивает голову в его сторону и, кажется, впервые замечает.  
— Не бейте!

Голос из-за спины заставляет нахмурится и повернуть голову в сторону, вполоборота смотря на подбежавшего парня, что упёрся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Бом… мужчина вырывает свою руку из захвата Старка и недобро смотрит на него.  
— Ты один из них?  
— Нет-нет, Джеймс, всё нормально, — светловолосый парень становится между Старком и, кажется, своим знакомым. — Ты в полнейшей безопасности, Иоганн Шмидт не достанет тебя здесь.

Джеймс, услышав столь знакомое имя, вздрагивает и поспешно кивает головой, осматриваясь вокруг, словно действительно сейчас Иоганн выпрыгнет из кустов с гигантской пилой, чтобы отрезать ему руку и пришить железную.  
— Собери волосы, — мягко произносит парень и протягивает Джеймсу резинку, которую тут же послушно забирают.  
— Могу я пойти к Сэму?  
— Да, конечно, только не убегай больше и не перелазь через забор.

Кивок головы в ответ, стоит только Джеймсу завязать на затылке хвост, и, снова похлопав Локи по плечу, убегает на спортивную площадку, где уже было несколько людей. Расслабленно выдохнув, парень поворачивается в сторону Старка.  
— Спасибо, что не ударили Джеймса, — его уголок губ приподымается в полуулыбке.  
— Я не бью людей, — Тони снимает очки и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. — Энтони Старк, а это…  
— Локи, мне Джеймс уже с самого утра рассказал о новом друге, — засмеявшись, парень пожимает руку в ответ. — Стив Роджерс, а то был Джеймс Барнс. Сейчас он стал более спокойным, но, если бы прикоснулись к нему ещё месяц назад, то вам сломали бы нос.

Брови в удивлении подымаются вверх и Старк поджимает губы. Хорошо, что сегодня — не месяц назад. Тони садится на скамью и хлопает рукой рядом с собой, чтобы Стив не стоял.  
— А он у тебя…  
— Странный? — поспешно продолжает Роджерс, чтобы Энтони не ляпнул глупости. — Да, есть немного. Два года назад был теракт, метро заминировали. Мы должны были встретиться на перроне, но я опоздал всего на пять минут. Иоганн Шмидт, немец, был недоволен тем, что правительство урезало рабочие места, что его уволили и не на что было даже поесть. Тридцать пять людей разорвало на части, пятеро остались навсегда инвалидами, сорок пять — остались живыми, у половины из них контузия. У Джеймса развился посттравматический синдром, который перерос в начальную шизофрению, параноидальный настрой был всё время… Ему кажется, что Шмидт — главарь какой-то военно-научной организации и эта «Гидра» объявила на него охоту, чтобы отрезать руку и сделать из него киборга.  
— Забавно, — Тони фыркает себе под нос. — Не принимай за обиду, просто это звучит уж слишком фантастически сказочно.  
— У меня такая же реакция была, когда Джим впервые мне это рассказал, — Стив, тяжело вздохнув, упирается локтями в ноги и кладёт голову на ладони. — А у вас двоих какая история?  
— Похищение, — гораздо тише отвечает Старк, чтобы Локи не услышал. — Его маму жестоко изнасиловали на глазах… на его глазах отца пытали и уже хотели переключится на него, как полиция всё же приехала. Нужны были просто деньги, открой сейф, скажи пароль от карты. Но нет, Фарбаути был слишком упёртым и самоуверенным, считал, что сам разберётся. Разобрался, теперь гниёт в своём гробу… Благо, братья Локи были на выходных у своих школьных друзей, поэтому их это коснулось не столь сильно.  
— Это… это ужасно, — Стив с сочувствием смотрит на парня в инвалидной коляске.  
— Ужасно то, что теперь близнецов пытаются пристроить в другую семью, но я пока контролирую этот вопрос, — Тони бросает взгляд на наручные часы и подымается на ноги. — Если ты не против, мы бы могли сходить на кофе, — без всякого стеснения предлагает Старк, получая в ответ удивлённый взгляд. — В пять на выходе возле красной ламборджини я буду ждать тебя.

Дни бежали медленно, перерастали в недели. Тор Одинсон пребывал в хлопотах, заботился о пациентах, вернее, только об одном. Он не понимал, с чего конкретно стал выделять Лафейсона, однако проводил с ним больше положенного и допустимого времени. А ещё стал ловить себя на том, что отправляет Сигюн к другим, когда та слишком долго крутится рядом с Локи. Как-то… да.

И сегодня произошло то, что творится каждый день. Лишь небольшое отличие. К нему пришёл адвокат, нанятый Старком, который не предупредил его, и потребовал встречу с Локи. Твёрдые попытки спровадить человека закона обратно не увенчались никаким успехом, даже угроза, что вызовет охрану не дали ничего.  
— Локи не говорит, — в который раз повторяет Тор.  
— Мистер Одинсон, я попрошу не решать за меня, тем более, пока я не увижу своего клиента — я не смогу ему помочь.  
— Помощь даём мы, помощь несу я, несёт Сигюн, именно мы возвращаем жизнь Локи. А вы, мистер Глитнир, можете недельные старания вернуть к нулю. Вы это понимаете?  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Старк дал мне перечень того, о чём не говорить с мистером Лафейсоном.

Форсети Глитнир был одним из самых лучших литигаторов в стране, который ещё ни разу не проигрывал дела, за которые взялся. Конечно, те услуги, которые он предоставляет, стоят не доллар и не два, однако он отрабатывает каждую заплаченную копейку. И Тор прекрасно понимал, что переубедить мастера споров и так далее по списку невозможно. Он лишь еле заметно кивает головой и подымается на ноги.

Большая стрелка часов уже давно перешагнула тонкую скромную четвёрку, большинство лечащихся в центре были или в своих палатах, или пребывали в зале отдыха, занимаясь своим творчеством: рисовали, читали, играли — всё, к чему лежала душа, даже если просто нравится лежать на полу и смотреть в потолок. Почти домашняя обстановка, но летний период Тору не нравился. Вот зима, Новый год, Рождество — это совершенно другое дело, когда даже в «Вальгалле» празднование выходит грандиозно-уютным.

Остановившись уже у столь знакомой двери, Одинсон пару раз стучит костяшками о твёрдую поверхность, после чего заходит во всё так же необжитую палату. Сигюн вопросительно смотрит на него, в сторону, на Форсети, и Тор с каким-то разрастающимся гневом замечает на себе недовольный взгляд девушки. Нет, слишком часто и слишком много времени она проводит рядом с Локи. Сигюн, явно сообразив, что ей лучше уйти, сжимает на прощание руку Локи и скрывается за дверью.  
— Локи, — мягко зовёт парня Тор и, подойдя к нему, садится на корточки. — Тут с тобой хотят поговорить. Просто выслушаешь, скажешь пару слов в ответ или кивнёшь головой, хорошо?

Хотя это из области сказок. За несколько сеансов было множество попыток разговорить… заставить говорить, но Тор так и не добился ни единого звука от Лафейсона. Улыбнувшись парню, Одинсон подымается на ноги и отходит к кровати, чтобы не мешать Форсети.  
— Мистер Одинсон, выйдете, будьте любезны.  
— Я не имею права оставлять постороннего в палате одного из своих подопечных.  
— Однако я всё же настаиваю на том, чтобы вы оставили меня наедине со своим клиентом. Позвоните мистеру Старку, и он вам объяснит всю ситуацию.

Тор тяжело вздыхает и бросает взгляд на Локи. Не имеет права уходить, пусть сам Папа Римский будет этого требовать, но… не его же дело лезть в то, что его уж никак не касается. Спрятав руки в карманы белого халата, который совершенно забыл, впервые за столько дней прихода к парню, снять, Одинсон толкает плечом дверь и уже собирается выйти, как его окликают. Тихо. Совсем неслышно. Словно лёгкий осенний ветерок затронул сухую листву, которая под столь сильным давлением для себя упала вниз на сырую землю. Тор поворачивает голову в сторону Глитнира и вопросительно смотрит на него. Кажется, он не разрешал столь фривольно обращаться к себе.  
— Тор, — более тихо, словно из последних сил.

И до него доходит, что это совсем не Форсети. Внутри всё довольно клокочет, радость подымает свою голову и Тор, недолго думая, поспешно подходит к Локи. Изумрудный взгляд горит осознанием, горит страхом остаться наедине с тем, кого не знает. Одинсон не успевает ничего более сделать, как тонкие дрожащие руки обнимают его и лоб вжимается куда-то в живот.

Без слов, сейчас это явно не нужно ему, Тор даже с частью волнительной потерянности обнимает Лафейсона в ответ, одной рукой зарываясь в чёрные волосы. Впервые за столько времени что-то сказал, впервые в его глазах появился огонёк жизни, пусть и даже это спровоцировал страх. А ещё Тор не мог сдержать улыбки на то, что первым словом стало именно его имя.  
— Всё же вам стоит уйти, мистер Глитнир.

Ему не отвечают, просто безмолвно подымают дипломат с пола и выходят. Мужчина пытается отстраниться от Локи, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, но руки напрягаются сильнее, боясь, что он останется один, что его бросят наедине с неизвестным. «Паническая атака — не попытки вырваться из своей скорлупы», — запоздало думает Тор и заводит руки за свою спину, чтобы расцепить пальцы, сжатые в замок, которые напоминали сейчас длинные лапы паука.  
— Я с тобой, не бойся, — мягко произносит Одинсон и всё же выпутывается из своеобразных объятий. — Если хочешь, я могу посидеть с тобой до того, как ты заснёшь.

В тот день Тор просидел… он остался на ночь в палате Лафейсона, ведь подкупило его то, что Локи опять произнёс его имя. Как малое дитя, что с удовольствием приняло конфету. И всё же хорошо, что он купил столь удобные и довольно мягкие кресла, иначе бы пришлось записываться на массаж с болями в спине. На утро нового дня Локи был таким же замкнутым в своём внутреннем мире, однако… пускай просто банальная паническая атака, но, как бы это не было ужасно, он должен вызвать панику вновь, дабы продлить «выныривание на поверхность».

Массажи, кормления, попытки разговорить и поднять на ноги, чтобы избавить от инвалидной коляски. И снова просто стена, стена непонимания, словно Локи был каким-то инопланетянином и не из их Галактики. Одинсон, как пообещал себе, сократил к минимуму присутствие Сигюн в палате парня. Фандрал пытался пошутить что-то по этому поводу, однако все попытки были ужасно слабыми.

Уже привычно оставив халат в кабинете, Тор заходит в палату своего пациента, который сидел на кровати, упираясь спиной в изголовье кровати. Ни Сигюн, ни кого-то из других санитаров. Нахмурившись, мужчина подходит к кровати и садится на самый край, смотря на Локи, который смотрел куда-то себе в колени.  
— Ты сам сел? — как обычно, тишина в ответ. — Ладно, раз стесняешься — можешь молчать. Но мы должны встать, должны уже сами есть и полностью самостоятельно ухаживать за собой. Ты уже достаточно взрослый мальчик, которому нужно больше личного пространства. Согласен? Правильно, что согласен, я всегда прав. А теперь, идём к дяде Тору на ручки.

Может, слишком детское обращение, может, не нужно так обращаться, но контакта ещё никакого не было, поэтому простительно. Тор протягивает руки вперёд, передвигает Локи ближе к краю кровати и опускает его ноги на пол.  
— А теперь будет небольшой рывок и ты должен устоять на ногах.

Сжав пальцами тонкие предплечья, Тор подымается на ноги и тянет за собой Локи, который не противится своим безразличием, как было даже день назад. Приятное удивление и вспышка детской радости, когда парень подымается следом и пытается даже стоять самостоятельно на ногах. Словно молодой листок осинового древа, который дрожит под яростным порывом ветра. Локи болтался из стороны в сторону, его клонило настолько сильно, что даже сам тянулся вперёд, сжимая в пальцах рукава чёрной рубашки Тора.

Он его хвалит, говорит, какой молодец, что может так долго стоять, что сделал эту попытку, не забоялся. Одинсон, не найдя ничего лучшего, обнимает Локи в поощрение и чувствует, как дрожащие руки скрещиваются у него под лопатками. Да, нашёл ключик к маленькому мальчику, пройдя первый уровень защиты — ледяную стену.  
— Раз у нас с тобой такой прогресс большой, может, сделаем ещё пару шажков? Просто попробуем.

Тор отстраняется от пациента всего на пару сантиметров, берёт его руки в свои и делает небольшой шаг назад, чтобы Локи последовал за ним. Такой беззащитный, такой слабый, но в глазах появляется огонёк азарта, словно это игра, и Лафейсон делает шаг следом. Неуверенно, боясь, что подогнутся ноги, что упадёт, но Тор сильнее сжимает руки, показывая поддержку. «Как оленёнок, который делает первые шаги в своей жизни», — мелькает в голове первым.

Жизнь стала набирать весёлых оборотов, красочных, ведь теперь Локи делал абсолютно всё, что он просил у него. Кроме бесед. Его просто слушали, отвечая только чуть более осознанным взглядом, чем было при их первой встрече. Старк, конечно же, рассказал, что послужило толчком такому состоянию Локи, конечно же, Одинсон понимал, что выведывать детали произошедшего — глупо, аморально и не стоит вовсе ничего, однако было человеческое желание — интерес, что сковывал медицинский этикет. Нет, Тор не спрашивал, не дурак же совсем, даже не ставил наводящие вопросы, ведь прекрасно видел, насколько подавленный Лафейсон, что, кажется, постоянно, каждую секунду, прокручивал в голове то, что было.

Инвалидная коляска более не присутствовала ни в палате, ни в жизни Локи, который ходил сам, без особого желания это делать, если рядом не присутствовал его лечащий врач. Лафейсон стал быстро адаптироваться, продолжая упорно медленно набирать вес, однако Старк, что приезжал раз в неделю, был явно в восторге оттого, что его друг почти стал таким же, каким и был до.

— Ты же понимаешь, что молчать всю жизнь — не выход? — в который раз задаёт этот вопрос Одинсон, смотря на Локи, что чинно сложил руки на своих коленях, как будто был ребёнком, который провинился. — Ещё несколько месяцев такого же молчания приведут к тому, что твои голосовые связки полностью атрофируются.

Ложь, но у него закончились уже нормальные уговоры, за что становится стыдно. Стыдно за свой диплом, за то, что ему вкладывали в голову учителя, ведь пользовался этим уж больно мало и не часто. Вздохнув, Тор откидывается назад на спинку стула и складывает руки на груди, смотря куда-то в сторону. Что-то придумать более внушительное нужно, вспомнить хоть один из уроков, но рядом с парнем у него самого в голове становилось пусто.

Внимание привлекает тонкая рука с настолько белоснежней кожей, что видна каждая синяя венка, которые древом расположились на тыльной стороне и извилистыми «ветками» тянулись к пальцам, окольцовывая их, которая сжалась в кулак.  
— Локи, — он подаётся вперёд и накрывает кулак парня своей рукой, — послушай, бояться — нормально, страх — первородное чувство, которое является базисом для инстинкта самосохранения. Я знаю, что то, что пережил ты… это ужасно, очень ужасно, но ты сейчас жив, ты сейчас цел и должен идти дальше, а не стоять на месте. Я готов тебе помочь, я желаю тебе помочь, это искренне, сам видишь, просто дай мне осуществить эту возможность.

Опять стена непонимания будет, опять ему ничего не скажут. Улыбнувшись, чтобы скрыть своё разочарование, Тор уже собирается забрать руку, как губы парня двигаются в немой попытке что-то сказать. Одинсон в поддержке сжимает напряжённый кулак, который стал мелко подрагивать.  
— Ты забыл, как произносить слова? — участливо спрашивает Тор. — Не волнуйся, нет ничего страшного в этом, шоковое состояние проявляется у каждого по-разному и…  
— Больно, — хриплый, тихий и столь бесцветный голос прерывает его и Одинсон подаётся вперёд, чуть ли не падая со стула.  
— Горло болит? Ничего, ничего страшного. Я принесу тебе сироп, но ты тоже не должен молчать. Это из-за того, что ты просто отвык говорить, через пару дней пройдёт.  
— Не хочу, — куда жалобней.  
— Чш-ш, — Тор разжимает кулак Локи, растирая побелевшие костяшки пальцев. — В жизни всегда много того, чего мы все не хотим, однако такие испытания делают нас сильнее. Они, как тоненькие прутья, складываются в большую охапку, что окружают тебя плотной стеной, которую уже невозможно сломать.  
— Хорошо, — после длительной паузы соглашается Лафейсон.

Их разговоры стали не просто монологами Тора, а почти настоящими диалогами. Локи был на слово тягучим, приходилось почти клещами из него всё вытаскивать, чтобы уж точно говорил, а не закрывался в себе. Отстранённые темы, ни в коем случае не касаться семьи, просто… погода, интересы, увлечения, любимая еда и прочее, что, как однажды сказал Лафейсон, бесполезный трёп, который убивает время. Возможно, и пустые беседы, но они были уж явно полезными для состояния парня.

Тор помнит их очередную встречу слишком ярко. Вторник. Даже время запомнил — двенадцать тридцать семь после полудня. Тогда Локи засмеялся. Пускай хрипло, пускай так, словно каркает ворона, но это было искренне на его «глупость», как сам сказал Лафейсон, когда Тор сравнил его с котёнком и стал расчёсывать. Одинсон, врач с многолетней практикой в области психиатрии, в области психологии, не смог почувствовать свой порыв и прервать его. Привязался к нему? Привязался к маленькому комку из боли, который в доверии жмётся к нему и верит, что именно он может ему помочь? Не хотелось заниматься самоанализом, просто… просто зачем прерывать это, если его не отталкивают? Но Тор понимал, что парень чувствует в нём доверенное лицо, поэтому и принимает все знаки внимания как что-то должное, а не как более… более высокие чувства.

Ему нравилось ощущать на пальцах волосы, цвета самой тёмной ночи, которые были мягче шёлка, нравилось, словно мимолётно, прикасаться к белой коже, что была всё ещё холодной. Тор чувствовал себя порой каким-то зависимым от этих прикосновений, чувствовал зависимым от Локи в целом, ведь как можно описать то, что он приходил каждый день к нему в палату. Чувствовал потребность в том, чтобы увидеть и поговорить — вот правильная вариация того, что в нём блуждает.

В руках Одинсон сжимал планшет, поленившись взять обычный блокнот и ручку, и уже как десять минут просто молча смотрел на Локи. Сегодня Лафейсон был более… живым. Блеск изумруда в глазах, едва заметный румянец на острых скулах и отчего-то губ изредка касалась едва заметная улыбка.  
— Ты становишься похожим на меня, лишь только не такой дрыщ, Тор-бой, — как обычно пытается язвить, чтобы скрыть свою слабость и потерянность.  
— Ты не дрыщ, — всё ещё пребывая в своих мыслях, монотонно произносит Одинсон.  
— Я видел себя в зеркало… Это ужасно выглядит, словно на мумию натянули новую кожу и оживили.  
— Не я отказывался от еды. И сейчас ты выглядишь не так, как несколько месяцев назад.  
— На этих пюре ваших не наберёшь вес, — Локи наигранно и по-детски надувает губы, сильнее заматываясь в одеяло.  
— Мы можем спорить до посинения.  
— А что ещё остаётся, когда ты совсем не смотришь на меня и никак не реагируешь?  
— Лучше бы я не заставлял тебя говорить, — Тор, тяжело вздохнув, прикрывает глаза.

В ответ он слышит тихий, всё ещё хриплый смех, и сам позволяет себе улыбку. Если смотреть со стороны, то их разговор больше похож на какую-то беседу между молодожё… Тор прирезает все мысли схожего характера и вновь, в который раз, тяжело вздыхает. Вся сложившееся ситуация, всё, что происходило между ними, было каким-то странно-приятно-напряжённым. И к этому всему добавлялось ещё и то, что Локи отказывался разговаривать со всеми, кроме него.

Одинсон вспоминает разговор со Старком и думает о том, что становится в свои года безрассудным, раз хочет увидеть больше эмоций на этом скульптурном лице парня. Скульптурном… странное слово, но Тор видел, что большая часть выдаваемых чувств Лафейсоном — ложь. Такое поведение было и раньше, до похищения? Возможно, ведь не возникает ничего из пустого места, особенно такая маска, построенная на постоянной лжи.  
— Ты был когда-то в парке развлечений? — ответ и так известен ему, но нужно же сделать вид, что вовсе ничего не знает.  
— Неа, — с ребячеством отвечает Локи и с грамотно скрытым огоньком интереса смотрит на своего врача.  
— Я не верю, чтобы ты и не был в месте озорства, — кажется, его не рассекретили, и беспечно пожимают плечами. — Давай, приводи себя в порядок и через десять минут я зайду за тобой.  
— Подожди! — Локи подымается на ноги, путаясь в одеяле, когда Тор идёт к двери. — В смысле, «приводи себя в порядок»? Я не могу таким… таким тощим и ужасным выйти в люди.  
— Не говори ерунды, нормально ты выглядишь.

В будний день, в среду, в десять утра срываться с рабочего места и ехать в ближайший парк аттракционов, в который они, если выедут сейчас, то приедут только к двенадцати. Но Тору хотелось посвятить этот день полностью Локи, хотелось поговорить в более непринуждённой обстановке, хотелось привнести в жизнь парня что-то весёлое за эти долгие дни печали и боли.

Разобравшись с делами, Одинсон впервые в указанное время, ни минутой позже, вернулся в палату Локи. Без стука, совершенно тихо приоткрыв дверь, мужчина заходит внутрь и смотрит на парня, что стоял напротив зеркала. Расстёгнутая рубашка, в которой будет слишком жарко в последние дни августа, тонкие пальцы, которые пробегают по безволосой груди, где рёбра всё ещё сильно выделялись, спускаются на плоский, впалый живот без очерченных мышц. От этих движений, что были видны в зеркале, по телу расплывается горячее тепло, тело напрягается в первичных животных инстинктах. В этой худобе, без единого намёка на мышцы от длительных тренировок, имелась своя красота, хрупкая красота, которая возбуждает…

Локи, заметив в отражении зеркала Тора, поспешно запахивает рубашку и застёгивает пуговицы слишком нервными движениями. Считает себя некрасивым, считает, что вызывает отвращение… Глупо, что не раз уже обсуждал с ним, утверждал, что это лишь то, что сам видит парень, что все проблемы внутри, когда снаружи куда лучше.

Одинсон вспоминает трёхнедельную беседу, вернее, ту беседу, которая длилась не один день, но закончилась именно три недели назад. Разговор о семье. Разговор об отце и матери, о братьях, которые сейчас жили с Тони… Локи стал снова закрываться в себе, начав только рассказывать о том дне. И Тор предложил всё выложить на бумаге — самый действенный способ избавиться от части боли, что накопилась внутри. Десять белых листов А4, которые были исписаны мелким ровным почерком и без единой ошибки. Не было ничего перечёркнутого, не было никаких рисунков в виде клякс от нервов, словно Лафейсон переписывал по несколько раз. Но Тор порадовался тому, что после этого написания парень стал более… спокойным.  
— Возьми с собой своё откровение, — говорит Тор, чтобы избавиться от тяжёлой тишины.  
— Зачем? — плечи Лафейсона заметно напрягаются, словно готовый к удару.  
— Я думал, что ты доверяешь мне.

Локи не находит, что ответить на это, и мужчина позволяет себе улыбку, когда к нему поворачиваются спиной, чтобы вытащить из ящика стола сложенные пополам листы бумаги. Уж слишком приятно оттого, что ему настолько доверяют.

Дорога отнимает полтора часа, за которые он чуть ли не приобрёл седину в своих волосах. Борьба за музыку, борьба за то, чтобы открыть или закрыть окно, о чём разговаривать, как сесть, как держать руль, как дышать… А потом: «Мне скучно, поэтому не обижайся, тем более ты слишком забавно бесишься». И не ударишь ведь этого наглеца. Но вся злость на эту провокацию развевается, стоит только заметить, как Локи почти прижимается лбом к стеклу, когда над деревьями виднеется половина чёртового колеса. Ребёнок…

Он до сих пор удивлялся тому, что Лафейсон не был в таких местах. С теми возможностями, что имелись у него и его семьи, можно было спокойно выезжать и не раз на отдых, но… не ему осуждать, тем более тех, кто уже мёртв.

Парк аттракционов даже в будний день был заполнен людьми. Яркие вывески, много шума, ароматные запахи, от которых непроизвольно выделялись слюни. Тор забирает листы бумаги у Локи, который с сомнением их отдаёт, и, сложив несколько раз, прячет в карман джинсов. Так надёжней и лучше будет для того, что произойдёт под конец.

Разработанный им план «путешествия» по аттракционам проходился на ура. Дурацкие качели, если они называются так, которые раскручивают тебя настолько быстро, что, кажется, вот-вот все внутренности просто вылезут из тебя, которые крутятся по кругу… Локи кричал, он сам кричал и, казалось, что это самое страшное, что было в его жизни, страшнее, чем последовавшие американские горки. В какой-то момент, когда Лафейсону удалось его затащить на аттракцион, где «качели» подкидываются неожиданно сильно вверх, быстро, и столь же быстро приближаются к земле обратно, грозясь разбиться, Тор понимает, что любит жизнь очень сильно. После этого подгибались ноги, хотелось сесть, желательно в машину и уехать обратно в «Вальгаллу», но Локи, который весело смеялся, громко, который перекинул руку через его плечо, переменил его мнение.

А потом его потащили в мини-зоопарк. Всё бы ничего, да только там были только дети… и они. Локи не чувствовал никакого смущения, стеснения, даже не обращал внимания на хихикающих мамочек, которым Тор пожимал плечами и показывал всем видом, что это тоже ребёнок. Ребёнок-переросток, который сюсюкался с декоративными поросятами. Это уж было мило, пока Лафейсон не отобрал у фотографа удава и не повесил его себе на шею. Нет, животное не стало душить его, нет, Тор сам любил змей, но не так же сильно прижимать его к себе, словно это был котёнок.

Проходя мимо лавочки с сахарной ватой, Одинсон заметил, как парень задержал взгляд на ней дольше, чем обычно на других предметах. Попросит или нет? Нет, оказался слишком гордым. Отойдя уже на довольно приличное расстояние, Тор просит подождать и скрывается за поворотом. Конечно, слишком очевидно, что он сделает, но… ой, всё равно, пусть как бы это и не выглядело после. Ему накрутили уж слишком большую белую вату на столь тоненькую пластмассовую «ножку», однако Лафейсону же нравится много сладкого, хоть и в его рационе было из сладкого только яблоки и бананы.  
— Мне же нельзя, — с весёлым прищуром говорит Локи, когда к нему возвращается Тор и отдаёт сахарную вату.  
— От одного раза ничего не произойдёт, а лишняя глюкоза тебе не помешает.  
— А ещё врачом зовёшься.  
— Вот не надо о моей компетенции тут говорить плохо.

Локи засмеялся и оторвал от ваты длинный кусок, чтобы не ляпнуть ещё что-то язвительное, за что точно получил бы. А у Тора явно тяжёлая рука.

Время летело чересчур быстро, солнце упорно стремилось к линии горизонта, освещая своими алыми последними лучами всё вокруг. Двое неспешно шли к набережной, где уже гуляли влюблённые парочки, чтобы уединиться в относительной тишине. Локи крутил в руках палочку от сахарной ваты, которую так и не захотел выкинуть, рассматривая часть уже потемневшего неба и находя первые звёзды. Тор же косился на него, отмечая небывалую серьёзность и какую-то странную нерешительность. Хотелось узнать, что же терзает его, хотелось спросить прямо, но… не может влезать прям настолько далеко. И так уж слишком часто с Локи, почти постоянно в его жизни.

Карман жжёт от тяжести зажигалки. Тор не пытается вывести на разговор Лафейсона, не сейчас, когда он явно не обратит внимание даже на то, если рядом взорвётся фейерверк. Они подходят к кромке воды, которая небольшими, спокойными волнами набегали на песок. Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, тёмные щупальца ночи стали касаться всего, к чему могли дотянуться, и в ровной глади воды отображались первые крупинки ярких звёзд, что зажигались белыми огоньками на небе.  
— Знаешь… конечно же знаешь, — Тор улыбается себе под нос и вытаскивает из кармана исписанные листы и зажигалку. — Говорят, огонь очищает и даёт шанс начать всё заново. Сожги своё прошлое, помоги самому себе и дай возможность самому себе выбраться из той тёмной бездны, в которую ты сам же себя и толкнул.  
— Это поможет? — с явным скептицизмом спрашивает Локи.  
— Честно? Нет, это не поможет. Но если ты сам поверишь в то, что огонь имеет силу избавить тебя от боли, то тогда всё получится.

Локи с сомнением смотрит на протянутые листы и чёрную зажигалку. Смятение, неверие, желание действительно избавиться от боли и начать новую жизнь, забыть раз и навсегда, чтобы не загубить не только свою жизнь, но и будущее братьев. Тор подбадривающе улыбается парню, который всё же забирает протянутое. Это ответственный шаг, сложный, он прекрасно понимает то, что чувствует Лафейсон, сам пытался так же избавится от своего непростого прошлого, которое, в итоге, просто отбросил в сторону, погрузившись в помощь другим.

Тяжёлый вздох, звук чиркнувшего колёсика зажигалки и небольшой огонёк трепыхается под лёгким дуновением ветерка. Дрожащая рука с листами подносится к огню и кончики тут же вспыхивают оранжевым светом, оставляя после себя истлевшую черноту. Прошлое пожиралось первородной стихией быстро, не желая сдерживаться, и коричневые хлопья медленно опадали вниз на песок. Вся боль, вся обречённость… словно камень падает с сердца. Нет, каменная оболочка, что сковывала всего его, даёт трещину и осыпается мелкой крошкой в ту темноту, где сам был. Самовнушение? Может, но ему впервые так легко.

Локи отпускает уголок бумаги, последний кусочек ужасного прошлого, и огонь окончательно пожирает его. Небольшой клочок подхватывается ветерком и подымается вверх, теряясь в темноте ночи. Он поспешно вытирает со щеки замершую слезу и судорожно вдыхает, впервые настолько глубоко, впервые без опаски. Локи вздрагивает, когда его плеча касается чужая рука, притягивая к себе, и парень вдыхает на полную грудь слабый запах одеколона Тора.  
— Ты молодец, — негромко говорит Одинсон, позволяя Локи положить голову на плечо и уткнуться носом в шею. — Самый большой шаг сделан, ты действительно смог сделать то, что большинство боится делать.  
— Знаешь, ты первый, кто не пытался разузнать у меня, что произошло. И я…  
— Не надо, оно ушло с огнём, больше не нужно тебе думать об этом.

Тихая музыка, доносившаяся с парка аттракционов, голоса редких парочек, которые прогуливались этим пляжем, тёплое дыхание на шее и возникшее желание просто защищать. Тор не пытается прервать объятия, не пытается прервать этот момент близости.  
— Я не хочу сегодня возвращаться в палату… в центр, — тихо произносит Локи и Одинсон еле сдерживает шумный выдох, когда его губы затрагивают шею.  
— Хорошо, здесь где-то должен быть отель.

Отпускать не хотелось, но, собрав всё своё мужество в руку, мужество ли, и отошёл от Локи. Если бы ещё несколько секунд стоял бы столь близко, если бы дышал так же в шею, касался шеи, то не смог бы удержать свои порывы. Нет, не будет принуждать, просто постепенно станет показывать свою большую заинтересованность, нежели просто как в пациенте.

Отель находится не с первых попыток. Или не было свободных мест, или действительно не находились. Двухместный номер — это уже его блажь, не желая оставлять Локи одного на ночь, вид на далёкий городок и лес, что окружал этот отель… Шум воды в ванной обрывается резко, погружая комнату в тишину, и Тор ближе подходит к окну, чтобы отвлечься на прекрасный вид, а не думать о каплях воды, которые медленно стекают по худому животу, по белоснежным бёдрам. «Нужно поговорить», — твердит его профессиональный голос в голове; «Нужно молчать и делать вид, что я шлагбаум и не при делах», — писклявый голос раздражал.

Тор не слышит тихие шаги за спиной, поэтому закономерно вздрагивает, стоит только тёплым, от душа, пальцам коснуться его запястья. Одинсон поворачивается лицом к Локи и старается смотреть в его глаза. Не на выступающие ключицы, где в ямке между ними была капелька воды. Не на грудь с тёмными ореолами сосков. Не на полотенце, что так низко сидело на бёдрах…

Тор замечает, как живот Лафейсона напрягается, как кончик розового языка почти незаметно касается губы, как глаза всего на секунду опускаются вниз, а после возвращаются к нему с большей решительностью, как он подаётся вперёд, чтобы…  
— Подожди, — чересчур резко произносит Тор и, впервые испугавшись непонятно чего, отступает на шаг назад, вжимаясь поясницей в подоконник. — Локи, ты не обязан…  
— Но я хочу, — уж слишком по-детски произносит Лафейсон, но почти сразу же берёт себя в руки и тяжело вздыхает. — Да… Да, прости, я не знаю, что нашло на меня. Я не собираюсь разбивать твои отношения и… и лучше забудь. Да, действительно, просто забудь.  
— Во-первых, у меня нет никаких отношений, во-вторых, — Тор хватает парня за запястье, чтобы он никуда не ушёл, — твоя привязанность не более, чем моя ошибка. Я постоянно был рядом с тобой, перевёл Сигюн к другому пациенту лишь из-за чувства собственничества. Я сам навязал тебе то, что ты сейчас хочешь. Думаю, тебе надо было сказать это раньше.  
— Ты действительно так думаешь? — взгляд, от которого становится не по себе. — Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать с самого начала твои мотивы в том, что ты прогнал Сигюн, в том, что только ты крутился вокруг меня. Нет, согласен, загнул, не с самого начала, а с того момента, когда ты остался тогда на ночь со мной. Да и не по правилам Локи Лафейсона вестись на всякие внушения, у меня иммунитет. Поэтому, ты не до…

Одинсон не сдерживается и грубо затыкает Локи поцелуем. Много говорит, слишком много, отчего порой хочется заклеить рот скотчем. Но все мысли превращаются в прах, стоит только понять, что происходит. Податливые губы, которые приоткрываются, позволяя углубить поцелуй, горячий язык, шелковая внутренняя сторона щеки и длинный стон, который тонет в поцелуе.  
— Ты действительно уверен? — последняя попытка, последняя возможность сбежать, после которой он не остановится.  
— Да ради всех святых тараканов! Заткнись уже.

Шипение, ярче, чем у разъярённой змеи, тонкие пальцы, в которых, как оказалось, больше силы, чем при первом взгляде, сминают футболку на груди, дёргают на себя. Локи впивается в его губы, почти так же, как и он сам в первый раз, пытаясь показать, что всё действительно не то, что придумал себе Одинсон. И Тор забывает про ручник совести, откидывая любое сомнение в сторону. Руки ложатся на талию, с силой сжимают, по любому останутся синяки, что некрасивыми фиолетовыми лепестками украсят белоснежную кожу. Он толкает Локи назад, к ближайшей кровати, пока парень не падает и не утягивает его за собой. Быстрые, жадные поцелуи, словно двое путников, что нашли источник воды в пустыне.

Пальцы хватаются за край футболки, дёргают вверх и Тор позволяет снять её с себя. Губы прижимаются к быстро пульсирующей жилке на шее, язык прослеживает путь голубой венки до ключицы, под которую та забегает, спускается во впадинку между острыми косточками. Ему кажется, что Локи — сладость, которую он ещё никогда не пробовал в своей жизни. Одинсон позволяет провести по своей груди ладонью, спустится вниз на живот и поддеть пряжку ремня, пока губы накрывают твёрдую горошинку соска. Тихий стон, приглушенный, словно закусил руку, становится глотком ледяной воды и Тор подымает голову вверх.  
— Нет смазки, — напрямую говорит мужчина, замечая смущение, что промелькнуло в глазах Локи всего на секунду.  
— В ванной есть крем.

Он мог бы выключить свет, идя обратно из ванной, чтобы не заставлять Локи теряться ещё больше из-за того, что он до сих пор столь худой, но не желал… хотел видеть, хотел запомнить. Полотенце падает на пол, оставляя Лафейсона полностью обнажённым. Взгляд пробегает по белоснежной коже, которая, кажется, даже светится, по наполовину возбуждённому члену, бёдрам, что, дрогнув, медленно расходятся в стороны, призывая к более серьёзным движениям.

Тор не задаёт глупых вопросов, не делает лишних, ненужных сейчас движений. Крем ложится на пальцы, которые оглаживают промежность, спускаются вниз на горячее колечко мышц. Ответом ему служит дрожь и новый стон, который, кажется, срывается непроизвольно. Расширенные зрачки от возбуждения, приоткрытые губы, что стали алыми благодаря ему, и Тор, не заметив беспокойства, с сожалением и огненной ревностью понимает, что не первый. Палец входит грубо, на чувствах, Локи цепляется за его плечи и тянет на себя, чтобы занять губы новым поцелуем. Медленные движения, узкий, горячий и столь отзывчивый. Тор неспешно добавляет ещё два пальца, прокручивает кистью, разводит их в сторону, слушая приглушенные стоны и сбитые вдохи, которые на пределе обрываются.

Чувствительная головка упирается в твёрдую ширинку, что причиняет боль почти до воя. Или это из-за нестерпимого желания обладать? Тор отстраняется, чтобы слишком поспешно стянуть с себя оставшуюся одежду, чувствует заинтересованный, жаркий взгляд изумрудных глаз на себе, и накрывает собой Локи, заставляя смотреть только себе в глаза. Они не знают, сколько проходит времени, прежде прерывается эта задержка, не знают, кто в этот раз первым потянулся за поцелуем.

Размазав остатки крема по члену, Тор водит головкой по влажным складкам, дразнит, получает в ответ укус в шею — мстительно, до боли и до низкого рычания, которое зарождается где-то в груди. Одинсон подаётся бёдрами вперёд, надавливает и неспешно проникает в Локи лишь головкой. Шипение, которое даже сейчас находит место, ногти, что с силой впиваются в плечи, а острые колени сжимают бока, не давая двигаться. Больно, неприятно и Лафейсон пытается как можно быстрее расслабится.

Сбитое дыхание двоих, дрожь одного и тихое «прости» второго на ухо. Тор грубым рывком входит на всю длину и замирает, чтобы к нему привыкли. До боли выгнутая спина, зубы сжаты настолько, что челюсть сводит судорогой и две горячие слезинки скатываются по вискам.  
— Прости, — в очередной раз шепчет Тор и ловит губами солёную слезинку.  
— Заткнись, — сдавленно и Локи отворачивает голову в сторону.

Одинсон поворачивает голову парня обратно, накрывает его губы своими в мягком поцелуе, в извинении, и Локи подаётся этому, позволяя успокоить себя. Лафейсон сам стал инициатором и… широкая рука пробирается между их телами, обхватывает член. Быстрые движения, головка скрывается в ладони, которую тут же трёт. Локи дёргается, не сдерживает чересчур громкого стона, чувствуя смазанные поцелуи, что метят шею.

Первые толчки аккуратны, медленные, чтобы не причинять большей боли и, стоит только Локи закинуть ноги на Тора, чтобы чувствовать сильнее, Одинсон срывается. Быстро, требовательно, так, как хотел столько месяцев. Высокие стоны, граничащие с вскриками, поцелуи, что больше похожи на укусы, от которых жгут губы. Засосы на белоснежной коже, царапины на смуглых плечах, наслаждение, которое полностью накрывает с головой. Возбуждение, острой нитью впивающееся в низ живота, разрывается слишком оглушительным хлопком, которое заставляет жалобно всхлипнуть и кончить себе на живот. Несколько грубых толчков Тора, которые не особо приятные, и низкий стон на ухо с разливающейся горячей жидкостью внутри. Дрожь… приятная дрожь с негой, которая накрывает их двоих с головой, и Локи чувствует смазанный поцелуй в ямку под ухом.

Год спустя

— Ты достоин лучшего.  
— Это тебя, что ли? — не скрывая усмешки, спрашивает Тор.  
— Нет… или да… не суть. Этот твой Лафейсон — малолетка, которая высасывает из тебя деньги, — недовольно бросает Фандрал и складывает руки на груди.  
— У Локи есть своя компания, семейный бизнес, он зарабатывает больше, чем я.  
— У тебя не только работа, друг мой, но и наследство немалое от родителей.  
— Фандрал, ты так… Господи, не ревнуй меня. Мы как были друзьями, так и останемся.  
— Всё равно, Лафейсон не подходит тебе. Он поиграется с тобой и через месяц бросит.  
— Помнится, ты говорил такое и полгода назад.

Насмешливый тон от двери, который раздаётся уж слишком неожиданно. Фандрал вздрагивает и, встав с кресла, поворачивается лицом к Локи, который держал в руках два мотоциклетных шлема. Губы Лафейсона кривила некрасивая язвительная улыбка, которая была слишком кровожадной.  
— Смотри, Тор, станешь ручной обезьянкой и не заметишь, как тобой будут крутить.  
— Зато это моя обезьянка, а ты кусай себе локти.

Фандрал, с отвращением посмотрев на парня, прячет руки в карманы белого халата и поспешно выходит из кабинета, не показывая, что его в который раз победили. Хмыкнув на это ребячество, Локи оставляет два шлема в кресле и обходит стол, чтобы плюхнуться на колени Тора и устроить ноги по обе стороны от него.  
— Значит, обезьянка? — Одинсон кладёт руки на бёдра парня, который обнял его за шею.  
— Персональная обезьянка, которая что-то похожа на какого-то переростка.  
— О-о, ты так добр ко мне, — засмеявшись, Тор тянется вперёд, за поцелуем, но тонкий палец ложится ему на губы, останавливая.  
— Ты обещал, что возьмёшь отпуск и мы поедем куда-то.  
— А ты обещал, что более не будешь брать мотоцикл.

Тяжёлый вздох служит лучшим ответом на всё. Когда привык настолько сильно, что не хочет просто разочаровывать своего змеёныша?  
— Знаешь что мне заявил Хельблинди? Он хочет стать таким же мозгоправом, как ты, а потом устроится сюда, потеснив тебя на посту директора.  
— Такой языкастый, как и ты, — Тор не сдержал смеха и оставил поцелуй в уголке губ. — Думаю, если ты встанешь с меня, то мы всё же сможем поехать на отдых. И братьев-кроликов твоих возьмём.  
— Ты ещё предложи Тони со Стивом и Джеймсом втянуть в наш отдых, — поморщившись, Локи всё же слезает с коленей Тора, воодушевлённый перспективой отдыха в пару недель наедине с тем, кого любит.


End file.
